Maternal Instinct
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Shiori frets over a small or maybe not so small matter concerning her 'perfect' son. Slight mention of shonen-ai. An early Christmas gift for my readers.


_This is something I've never seen before with Shiori and Kurama. It's usually the opposite; Shiori's worried at his lack of interest in girls. So, I decided to take it upon myself to be… slightly different. Maybe this has been done before and I missed it, or something, but never mind._

_Consider this an early Christmas present, just in case I can't get another story out by then. I'm planning on getting one, maybe two, out, but I can't guarantee it._

_Read and enjoy and maybe review! ;D_

**All Disclaimers Apply!!**

Maternal Instinct

Shiori was worried, and with good reason.

Now, it wasn't something small—to her, at any rate—, like one of her sons running off somewhere without a word to either her or Kazuya, how she would pay the taxes this month, or what she should do for Christmas this year. No, to her, it was something far more important.

It did involve one of her sons, however. Shuichi, in fact. Well, the older Shuichi; her Shuichi, whom she'd conceived and bore with her first husband. The Shuichi with the perfect grades, personality, attitude, manners, and not too mention his looks. He may not seem like someone you'd need to worry about, but to Shiori, all the reasons just mentioned were mainly what worried her about her son.

And so, she decided one Saturday afternoon, she needed to voice these concerns to her natural son, otherwise, they would continuously plague her poor mind until she finally snapped.

She didn't want to do this while the other men in the house were present, either. So, thankfully, they were going to visit a friend of theirs that Shiori didn't know this weekend. The perfect excuse for her and Shuichi not to go, and for her plan to move into the 'second phase'.

--

"Shuichi? Lunch is ready," Shiori called through the door, knocking lightly before pushing it open slightly.

"Yes, Mother. I'll be down shortly," Kurama replied, never pausing in the writing of his homework. Shiori smiled slightly at this; always the hard worker… which somewhat worried her, and reminded her of the coming conversation.

That is, if she could buck up the courage to bring it up.

A few minutes later, both were sitting at the kitchen table, eating the light lunch Shiori had made. It was strange, it being just the two of them in the house. Since she had married Kazuya, Shiori was now used to the noise that came with a husband and young teenage son. Noise that hadn't been present when Kurama was that age.

Another thing that worried her. She sighed softly.

Shiori put the dishes in the sink to be washed later, and began preparing tea, asking if Kurama wanted any, to which he politely accepted.

Then they were back to sitting opposite each other in silence.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Kurama broke the silence first. "Is something troubling you, Mother?" he asked gently, setting his cup down.

_So perceptive_, she thought, biting her lip and looking into her tea. Another thing to worry over. So many things that made her conscious of her caring son.

"Yes, actually… I wanted to speak with you about something." He waited patiently. "You're growing up," she began hesitantly, still looking down, "and you'll eventually find someone you want to be with."

_Oh… I wondered when this topic would be brought up,_ Kurama thought, sipping his tea quietly. _It was only a matter of time…_

"Go on," he said gently, trying to get her to speak again now that she had paused.

"Well, I'm—and please don't be insulted, Shuichi—I'm slightly worried about when that time will come."

"Whatever for?" he questioned, curious as to what she must be thinking. She pursed her lips.

"You… are very soft-spoken, compared to other young men your age, and always so polite. You're also intelligent, _very_ much so, and very good looking, and…"

"Is there a point in there somewhere, or are you simply flattering me?" he teased lightly, trying to soothe her. She seemed so tense and nervous; he could only imagine what she must be thinking…

"I am merely worried that, because of all that, some young girl will take advantage of you, or something worse," she said in a rush, taking a deep breath when she was finished.

A pregnant pause followed her admission. Kurama was left blinking in shock at her confession, a confused look puckering his brow slightly. Then the irony of it set into his mind, and he began to all-out laugh.

_A young, human girl, take advantage of me? Yoko Kurama? Preposterous!_ He mentally chortled, still laughing loudly. He was now clutching his sides, and his eyes began to water. _If anything, I would be the one taking advantage of someone!_

"Shuichi, please, I'm being completely serious," Shiori said, trying to make her son see the troubles on her mind, to hear just how much this was bothering her.

"I-I'm sorry, Mother," he gasped, trying to suck in air between the few chuckles that still seeped through. "I understand where you're coming from, but believe me, there is absolutely nothing for you to worry over." _No human, hormone-driven, teenage girl could take advantage of me. Now, a quick, muscular, fantastic fire demon…_

"I know, but I can't help it. Shuichi, I know Shu and Kazuya are now in our lives, but you are my son, my _true_ son, and that makes it so much harder to think of these things… and to know that, maybe, it could happen. I don't want that to happen to you, Son." She reached across the table and held his hands in her own. "Just let me get out my worries and possibly make sure that they won't come to pass, and I'll be fine. But you have to promise to take care of yourself, all right?"

Smiling, Kurama squeezed her hands with his own. "I promise," he swore.

She sighed happily, "Good." Then she brightened. "So, is there a special someone I don't know about yet?"

"Mother…"

_Fin_


End file.
